


Only Look At Me

by Midnight_black23



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_black23/pseuds/Midnight_black23
Summary: Jackson has been part of the MarkGyeomSon trio for years, but he just can't keep his eyes off of the new boy.





	Only Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, Don't forget to comment, leave kudos or subscribe.

JB, Jinyoung, Youngjae and Bambam were sat in a waiting room. It looked like a normal stereotypical one. There was a small reception desk with a kind lady sat behind it. The walls were a royal blue and white with bits of red. Across the wall opposite the chairs they were seated on were photos of all the employees and staff in the complex. There were different headings: camera men, directors and the stars themselves. There were some they didn’t really know of, then there were three that were JYP’s most famous in this branch. A 21-year-old, 23-year-old and a 24-year-old. They were one of the best teams that the business has ever seen.

They were stopped from looking around when JYP entered the room looking to them. They were then gestured to follow the tall man. He didn’t really speak as he lead them to the studio rooms. There were different rooms for different scenarios. Classrooms, Bedrooms, living rooms even cold warehouse type rooms. You see this wasn’t an everyday business. This was JYP Entertainment. Home of some of the best pornstars in the country. Yes, the four boys were visiting for work from a sister company also under JYP. They were led into one of the bed rooms and were told to be quiet. The four of them were seated next to the director and told to wait and watch if they wanted to.

In the middle of the set was a large king size bed with black and red satin sheets. On the bed where three boys. The first seemed to be the youngest. He was on his hands and knees panting, black hair sticking to his forehead, moaning as another boy knelt behind him. He was holding the raven in a strong, bruising grip. His cock buried deeply in his ass. The red heads thrusts were strong and fast making the boy under him jolt with every push back in. The third blond haired boy was laying in front of the boy on his knees. His member down the raven’s throat as he moaned and groaned. Them both double teaming the youngest on the bed.

The 4 watched as the youngest was ruined. His head forced down the base of the blonde’s cock, and he came down his throat. Pulling his head up by his hair, kissing the boy after he swallowed the sticky substance in his mouth. The kiss was rough and loud as the red head was still forcing himself into the boy from behind. A loud deep groan sounding out as the older boy came into the boy’s ass.  
“Come on baby, let’s get you finished” The deep voice of the man sounded out as he pulled out making the other blond man lie down making the youngest sit on his face. Taking the silver metal cock ring off the raven as he was eaten out by the blonde. A high-pitched scream sounding into the red heads mouth as he came all over the blonde’s stomach.

“CUT!!” The director shouted out as the cameras stopped rolling. The three were lying on the bed cuddling close together and panting. They were talking and laughing as they were left to rest for a while. The red head sat up first accepting 3 bottles of water, giving one to the blonde as he sat up. He went to give the raven one but stopped when he groaned in slight pain trying to sit up. Them both putting their drinks down to help the youngest sit up. The red head moving to sit behind him with his legs either side of the slim body to help him stay sat up. Once all sat up they drank some water while waiting for their robes to be brought over.

The three on the bed where brought out of their cuddling and talking as JYP approached them with 4 others in tow. He stopped by the side of the bed not sitting down from the mess on the sheets.  
“Hello, I have some people for you to meet. They will be working here for a while. They will be under your care and will share your dressing room as it’s the largest” He said stepping to the side letting the 4 behind him be seen by the trio. The three looked a bit shocked but smiled at them. They easily accepted them into being part of the group.  
“Okay, this is JB or Im Jaebum who’s a Dom along with Park Jinyoung a.k.a Junior and Youngjae a.k.a Jae. This is Bambam or Kunpimook Bhuwakul who is a switch.” The three-nodded taking in the names along with nicknames and faces. They looked to be mostly dom which was okay. All of them waved at each other as the raven tried to shift feeling a slight pain making the red head wrap his arms around his waist and pull him into his lap. JYP after that introduced them so the youngest could get some rest.  
“These are our best in the Gay department. This is the eldest Yi-En or Mark Tuan a switch but only with Jackson. Jackson Wang a.k.a JiaEr is a dom. This is the youngest Kim Yugyeom or Brownie our only full sub. They will show you how this branch runs. You will also stay in their dorm.” This made the three look up at JYP a bit wide eyed. But JYP had one over them. He looked at them laughing before telling them something that they didn’t think anyone knew.  
“Don’t look at me like that. I know you like to all sleep in Marks room. So Bambam and Youngjae can stay in Yugyeoms room while Jaebum and Jinyoung can sleep in Jacksons room.” The three blushed and giggled slightly. They agreed to the terms.

Within moments later a staff member walked over with three different colored robes. Each color meaning a position in bed. Yugyeoms was a pale pink nearly white, Marks was a dark purple while Jacksons was a royal Blue. Each meaning sub, switch and dom. Once they were covered they told the other four they would show them where the dressing room was. The two oldest got up and turned waiting for the youngest who looked up blushing and smiling slightly.  
“Can you help me? I can’t move” Jacksons hyena laugh was loud against the shy giggling of Yugyeom. He looked over to Mark still laughing when he spoke going to pick the boy up.  
“Fuckin’ hell Mark, how rough were you?” His laugh echoing from the walls when he finished. Mark just smirked and flicked him on the ear making him wince and his laugh to die down.  
“He was the one asking for it Harder and deeper” This made the youngest blush deeply wrapping his arms around Jacksons neck as he was picked up bridal style. The robe falling off his legs to show the long smooth appendages. They then made their way to the dressing room with the four new men following them.

When they got to the room it had sign on the door saying to knock first. They didn’t understand why at first until they were let in. The four where amazed at the inside. It didn’t look like a dressing room but a hotel room. There was a large king size black and white bed with satin sheets. Three large makeup mirrors with a very huge full-length mirror. There two large sofas big enough to fit 8 people. There were costumes everywhere which they guessed where Yugyeoms. There were cat ears and tail, school girl/boy, stockings with a skirt and crop top and others scattered around. There was also a large bath tub which was more like a jacuzzi in size at the other side of the room which wasn’t hidden meaning anyone in it would be seen completely. It was a brilliant room but was very open and had no privacy.

Jackson placed Yugyeom softly on the edge of the large tub and started to run warm water adding some bubble bath and rose scent. He then unstrung Yugyeoms robe and slipped it down his shoulders, then left to towards the makeup stations where he picked up a bottle of water kissing Mark on the head before making his way back towards Yugyeom. Undressing himself and getting into the bath pulling the youngest onto his lap, letting him lean back against his chiseled chest.

Mark watched Jackson get them both into bath while putting on boxers. He then sat on one of the sofas that had his back facing the tub and gestured the others to sit in front of him. When they were all seated he decided to let them ask questions.  
“So, anything you wanna know?” His voice was curious as he waited for someone to ask. He waited and looked over them as they thought about what they had seen and if there was anything thy wanted to know. Jinyoung was the first to look up and clear his throat to catch his attention.  
“What is your relationship with Yugyeom and Jackson? You seem awfully close” The question made Mark smile sweetly and look over his shoulder at the two in the bath. Yugyeom was sat in Jacksons lap looking at him. He was giggling smiling, his nose scrunched up cutely. He answered  
“We are in a polyamorous relationship, it isn’t a secret everyone here knows” Mark looked back at them with the smile still gracing his features. He knew he loved the two they were everything.

They waited for anything more, but it didn’t come. Bambam wanted to know how they met so he asked. When he asked Mark gained a nostalgic look and breathed out before answering.  
“Me and Jackson joined at the same time and instantly connected. We never really worked away from each other after that. Yugyeom is a different story. He came here from a different company who gave him to JYP. He was always being leered at by the others and being a complete sub made him wanted even more. He didn’t trust anyone at first but came to trust me and Jackson after we saved him from one of the old camera men. We ended up as a trio after that.” He seemed to grimace when mentioning the old camera man but brightened up when he heard the loud high-pitched laugh from behind him followed by water being disturbed.

The four in front of him seemed to blush at something. Mark didn’t know what until a nude Jackson was stood just in his line of sight with a naked and freshly washed Yugyeom over his shoulder. The younger was laughing and pushed himself up so he was up straight against Jacksons shoulder, the elder holding behind his knees.  
“Did you clean him out too?” Mark questioned laughing when the chinese man looked to him. Jackson nodded before moving Yugyeoms legs apart then letting go making the youngest drop and wrap his legs around his waist. Jackson grabbing under his thighs so he wouldn’t fall.  
“Yeah, but you did a number on him Markie.” Yugyeom squawked when Jackson dropped him into the eldest’s lap. He then walked off to get their costumes for the photoshoot.

Yugyeom placed his legs up so he wasn’t on show and smiled nicely at the others. Before making a face of realization before looking confused. Bambam letting out a small ‘cute’  
“Are they doing the shoot with us Markie? What was the theme again?” He asked looking up slightly at the red head before turning to look at the other four. Mark thought for a second before looking at his phone messaging JYP. Within minutes he had a reply and laced his hand in Yugyeoms hair  
“Yeah they are and we all have our own costumes. If I remember correct, me and Jackson are in nothing but skinny jeans and boots. While you have a new set of cat ears with a tail, black Panties and top with a collar and leash.” Yugyeoms face lit up at the mention of a new cat set. But then looked over to the others. Pouting at that he didn’t know what the other four would be doing. Mark noticed and told him what was in the text from JYP.  
“JB, Jinyoung, Bambam and Youngjae are doing a dom shot. A dom shot with me and Jacks. You will then do a solo shoot, then doubles with me and then Jacks. There will be a chance for a double sub shot with Bambam though.” He read out what there will be done. Yugyeom smiled at him then looked over at Bambam looking him up and down his smile faltering slightly. He then stood suddenly and went searching for Jackson.

Marks eyes followed Yugyeom over into the costume room where Jackson was. Then there was a knock at the door. Mark stood and answered it finding a staff member with the costumes for the other four and what to wear for them three. He thanked them and went inside, looking over them and giving them to the right people. Them all starting to get ready.

JB was wearing a black shirt half undone with a suit jacket and dress pants and shoes. Jinyoung was similar but he had a red tie over his shirt. Bambam was in a black shirt with matching waist coat, pants and shoes. Youngjae wearing a white shirt with black tie. The cuffs of the shirt long and old fashioned so they billowed over his hands. They all looked very 50 shades of grey office dressed. 

They had just finished their hair and makeup when Mark and Jackson came out from the costume room. Both wearing black skinny jeans that hung low on their v-line. Both not wearing boxers. No shirts on with black combat boots covering their feet. Mark had a leash in his hand that wasn’t connected to anything. Jackson had a tail with a butt plug in his hand. They both looked towards the door when Yugyeom came out. He looked stunning. Black lace panties with a back skirt that didn’t come around the front just stopping at the side of his hips. Black stockings with garter belt. A black tube top with black cat ears sat on his head. A matching collar around his neck. Stiletto heels on his feet that made him taller.

He made his way over to the side makeup table. Bending over it and spread his legs as Jackson approached with the glass butt plug and tail. Jackson licked it while Mark moved his underwear to the side licking and sucking at his entrance getting it ready for the tail. The red head moved as Jackson stepped over pushing it against Yugyeoms entrance making him moan slightly. Once it was in, the tail was threaded through a pre-cut hole at the top of the underwear. Mark then hooked on the leash pulling on it to sit Yugyeom in front of his mirror, so they could all do their hair and makeup.

Once they were all ready the two-looked dark and dominating. While Yugyeom looked sexy and seductive. They were then pulled out of looking each other up and down as the door was knocked followed by a voice.  
“Photographers ready” they then all left the room with Yugyeom in front, Mark and Jackson on each side behind him, with Mark holding onto the leash. Everyone who saw them gasped at the groups beauty. Yugyeom was already panicking at maybe having a sub shoot with Bambam. The boy was kind and sweet so far, but he was worried about losing his place as the main sub for the trio. He feared the other boy stealing his spot away. Which was the reason he seeked out Jackson when with Mark earlier. He would just have to bring his A game and show why he was the sub of the main trio.

At the photography room they decided that the four new boys would go first. They tried to get them into a formation, but it didn’t go well.  
“Why are you stood so far apart? Stand together. Your too tense” the photographer was starting to get annoyed. The four of them were either too stiff and tense or wouldn’t stand close together. It seemed that they weren’t close in that way. He had finally had enough when JB wouldn’t put his arm around Bambams waist.  
“Go rest and watch how it’s done. Brownie! Yi-En! JiaEr! Come show what you can do” The four went and sat at the side behind the photographer while the three went and automatically got into a pose. Yugyeom got on his knees arching his back so that his chest was nearly touching the floor, ass in the air. Resting on his forearms, hands splayed on the floor looking up through his eyelashes. Mark and Jackson standing behind his body. Legs shoulder width apart. Mark holding onto the long leash in both hands either side of his hips. Jackson stood just as domineering with a riding crop in his hand. The photographer seemed to love it, taking picture after picture.  
Yugyeom then stood turning to face the other two. Their hands coming to rest on either side of his waist. Both of them looked down at him almost leering when Yugyeom turned his head to face the camera a sultry look in his eyes and he placed his hands on their bare chests. Flash after flash and pictures where taken. Yugyeom spinning his body to lean back against them as they kissed at his neck and touching the front of his body. The youngest arms above his head hooking over and holding the back of their heads.

After Many poses and many photos, they were told to sit down while the others tried again. This time they were a lot better standing closer together and relaxing. Within an hour the group photos were done along with the doubles with Yugyeom, Mark and Jackson. They decided that Bambam and Yugyeom would in fact do a sub shot. The staff brought out one of Yugyeoms first costumes. The boy started to doubt everything when he seen that Bambam looked better in it than he ever did. However, he brushed it off and got on with the shoot. 

What pushed him over the edge was when he peered over to find Jackson watching the Thai, drooling over him. He tried to ignore it but broke when he saw how he didn’t look his way once. When he realized Yugyeom stood from the sofa confusing everyone. He then ran, he didn’t know where he was going he just wanted to be away from Jackson and Bambam. Multiple thoughts running through his head

Hes going to go with Bambam instead

What if Mark leaves me too?

He didn’t realize he was in the inside garden until he was collapsed in front of his favorite rose bush. He sat there with his head on his arms crying until he felt a pair of arms surround him. The raven pushed the person away before turning around. Seeing it was Mark he flung himself into his hold and cried, sobbing into the bare shoulder. Mark didn’t speak for a second just held his boyfriend close before he wanted to know what was up. The boy ran so suddenly.  
“What's wrong Gyeomie? Why did you run?” The boy sobbed a bit louder before trying to speak. He stumbled over his words but managed to say it.  
“J-Jacks-son was s-st-staring a-at Bambam. H-he is gu-gonna leave m-me” He sobbed uncontrollably. Mark decided he needed to talk to the other. He continued to shush Yugyeom as his cries died down and he fell asleep. Mark picked him up taking him to the dressing room and tucking him in bed only taking all the accessories off/out of the boy along with his shoes. He then left to find Jackson.

Mark wondered around looking for his other boyfriend when he found him. He was talking with JB and Jinyoung as Bambam and Youngjae stood next to them just listening and laughing along. The redhead just stayed back and watched them interact. It was when Jackson turned and said something to Bambam that made the boy blush did he make his way over. He smiled at them when they saw him. The blonde turning to say hi but was cut off when Mark gripped the back of his neck tightly turning him around and only walked a little bit away. Mark knew they could still hear them.  
“What the hell?” Jackson said harshly when Mark let him go. Mark glared at him slightly making the boy raise his hands in defense not knowing what he had done wrong. The eldest answered the look  
“You need to go and apologies to Gyeomie…Now” His voice was strong and had the tone that would make any dom fall obedient. Jackson gaped and tried to find the right words but said the wrong thing. This being ‘What the fuck have I done?’ Mark growled and stepped closer seeming to square up to the smaller man. His eyes narrowed dangerously.  
“You are seriously gonna ask me that after eye fucking Bambam. Do you know how hurt Yugyeom is?” Jackson seemed to be taken aback before laughing slightly at how stupid the situation was.

The four watched as the blonde laughed in Marks' face. The said older man glared as Jackson spoke  
“Really? He’s upset about that? We are porn stars we have sex for a living.” A deep growl rumbled deep in Marks' chest as a warning. He flicked his eyes to Bambam before looking back down at the Chinese man that was stood indifferently.  
“Wang JiaEr! He is our sub, has been for 2 years. He has never even looked at another dom never mind slept with one. But you just cannot keep your eyes in your fucking head. You either say sorry or you can go pair up with Bambam. But do not even think of touching Yugyeom or me in bed again” Mark was absolutely furious, he had never shouted at Jackson like he just did. But to make Yugyeom cry convinced he was going to leave him was something no one would get away with. The redhead then span on his heel walking towards the dressing room to get Yugyeom ready for their shoot. Messaging JYP as he went to tell him it was just him and Yugyeom doing the soft sex scene.

Jackson was left, mouth open, eyes wide in shock. He could not believe what had just happened. He could either choose to apologize and get Yugyeom and Mark back or Pair with Bambam and loose the two who gave him everything. He was pulled from his thoughts by a hand on his back. He looked up to find Jinyoung and JB stood behind him. They smiled sympathetically and just sat with him while he thought. Bambam standing on his other side looking a bit guilty.

After a couple of minutes, Yugyeom and Mark emerged from the corridor making their way to the soft white bedroom. Yugyeom glance at him and frowned, looking away. Mark just straight up ignored him. He was puzzled when they both took their robes off. Yugyeom was wearing one of Marks large white button-down shirts that fell to his mid-thigh. His prominent collarbones on show. A pair of tight black boxers underneath, Hair messy. Mark was wearing simple black skinny jeans with a top to match. They got Yugyeom on the bed as Mark waited by the camera talking to the director. Jackson made his way over to question what was going on.  
“We are doing this alone, while you think of what you want” was all Mark said before making his way on set.

Jackson could only watch as it started getting steamy. Mark was hovering over Yugyeom kissing him passionately as he unbuttoned the shirt. Soft and gentle moans and gasps falling from the youngers lips as his collarbones where targeted and nibbled on by sharp teeth. Yugyeom tipped his head back allowing the other more access when he was fully stripped naked along with Mark. It progressed from there. 

Yugyeom was finally seated on a panting Mark. Feeling the length inside him Yugyeom let out a loud unsuppressed moan. The Chinese man couldn’t take his eyes from the two when the younger started to rock his hips throwing his head back in euphoria. Marks hands holding his waist as he groaned at the feeling of the younger surrounding him entirely. His eyes couldn’t leave the smooth expanse of the youngers back as the slight muscle flexed with every move of his hips. Hands now braced on the red heads chest as his pace quickened and moans, growls and gasps got louder and more strained with the rising pleasure.

The intimacy between the two was undeniable. Jackson wanted that. Jackson had that but couldn’t keep his eyes off the new boy. He needed to apologize. He wanted to hold Yugyeom close like that again. Wanted to feel Marks hands on him as he focused on wrecking the younger. Jackson wanted them.  
After the shoot was over, and the cameras were turned off Jackson made his way onto the set. He couldn’t help but feel his chest tighten when the two were lazily kissing and talking while lying cuddled up on the fluffy bed. The beautiful sound of Yugyeoms laugh ringing out when Mark started to kiss down his stomach again.

“Hey, Gyeomie? Can I talk to you?” At hearing the deep voice of his other lover close by, Yugyeom stopped laughing and frowned. He didn’t know if he could handle the rejection of Jackson right now, he was distracted by Mark to even think of what he would do if the Chinese man left them. The tears started to form as he rolled onto his side to hide his face in his arm. Mark sensing his distress moved instantly.

“Baby it’s okay, I’m here. Stop crying” Mark whispered softly but loud enough that Jackson could hear. His chest hurting at seeing his youngest lover need to be comforted like that because of him. Small whimpers escaped the soft lips and after many years of being with the boy he could understand them  
“N-no I can’t. H-he ca-can’t leave me. I want h-him wi-with us Mark. Pl-please he-he can’t leave” Jackson could do nothing but watch as Mark calmed him down enough, so they could talk.

“Sweet, why do you think I would leave you for Bambam?” His voice was small as he asked the question. The Chinese boy just had to sit and wait until the Maknae got his thoughts together and had an answer  
“Why wouldn’t you? He is small, cute and really pretty. Bams skinny and light and a nice voice that would mean he probably has actual manly moans instead of a high-pitched voice like mine. He has long legs and he looks better in my outfits then I ever did. I can’t compete with that” Mark winced at the boy’s speech. If he thought that Bambam was better than him because of that, then he thought he was the opposite of all that.

Mark went to speak but was cut off by Jackson. The Chinese man looked Yugyeom dead in the eyes  
“Baby boy, you are right. He is small and cute, and yeah, he is skinny and has a deep voice. His legs are long, and he did look nice in that outfit…” His voice trailed off as Mark felt like punching him in the head. Yugyeoms eyes were burning as he said everything was true but was caught when he continued.

“I don’t want small and cute Bambam. I want lithe and sexy Gyeomie, who has milky white legs that go on for a mile.” His strong hands slipped up the long legs that he constantly wanted to be in between.

“Whose voice is high-pitched and feminine, that drives me fucking insane when he begs and whines.” He pinched at his sensitive inner thighs drawing a pitiful whimper from the now panting, squirming maknae.

“Who doesn’t know what he does to me when he is wearing lingerie and short skirts that rise when he bends over making me want to fuck him where he stands, no matter if we are in public or not.” Yugyeom was now moaning slightly as Jackson was leaning over his body, sat between his thighs. Fingers slipping over his perineum and brushing his fluttering hole that was still dripping Marks cum. 

“You just don’t know what you do to me. I could never replace you because there is no one good enough to be mine and Marks sub other than you. I could easily break Bambam, you know how rough I am baby boy.” Jackson leaned down close and whispered against his soft lips 

“Will you let me show you how much I need you?” Gyeomie couldn’t do anything but moan out a small yes as Jackson started kissing over his body. Mark just sat to the side and let Jackson have his way in apology to their youngest lover. The oldest couldn’t help but get hard at the beautiful sounds falling from the Maknae’s lips. While the two engaged in foreplay, Mark sat on a nearby sofa stroking himself.

He didn’t realize that Bambam had made his way over until a cough pulled him away from the scene. Looking up he didn’t stop his hand movements, staring at the one that was the cause of the argument.  
“Hey Mark, I just wanted to apologize for being the catalyst of the argument” Mark huffed as he patted the seat next to him, continuing to watch the two on the bed while stroking himself.  
“It’s not your fault, it happens sometimes. People always try to get in between us three as they believe that we should sleep with other people, but it is something that we never do.” Bambam hummed staring at the sub who was now pinned against the wall with his legs around Jackson's waist.

“It’s hard sometimes. I would like to find someone like Yugyeom. He seems Perfect” Mark nodded and smiled admiringly at the two who were kissing and making love right in front of him.  
“I know what you mean. We were lucky to find him, he is a beauty that we could never replace” They both went silent as Mark continued to observe the two.

When the two were finished they lay on the bed like Mark and Yugyeom had done before. Mark tucked himself away looking over to Bambam. Standing up he smiled to the younger and patted his shoulder  
“If you stick around Yugyeom will warm up to you, I promise. Any way I will see you later Bam” And with that he made his way over to the bed and joined in with the cuddle session.

“I love you both. I love you both so much” They both smiled at the cuteness of their submissive. They cuddled closer to him and nuzzled into him as they fell asleep with him laying between them.  
“We love you to baby” Both of them said at the same time before holding hands on the boy’s lithe waist. 

They were the perfect trio and always would be as long as they were together. Which was going to be a long time.


End file.
